lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne Fe Summers
Cheyenne has shown such great athletic skills in the following sports: kick ball, dodge ball, roller blade, soccer, running track and then she fences with some of the guards that are willing to spar with her. She also enjoys doing jump kicks as she swears a pair of special shows that allow her to run and jump higher and faster than a normal human. They were given to her by her sister Brooklyn as she noticed that Cheyenne had started to grow a sport like personality. For fun she sometimes likes to use them to kick people in the back of the head, especially the High Eunuchs as she can't stand them. She's also shown to have some skills in wielding a sword even if it is a fencing sword for Brooklyn and Xingke refuse to let her have a real one in fear of her hurting herself. One of Cheyenne's many weaknesses is hiding how she truly feels inside and not expressing it when she needs to. The reason for this is because her sister is the Empress over their world and is always busy most of the time doing things with Xingke. And so she's often lonely with no one to talk to except for maybe others her age that live within the kingdom. And to avoid talking about her feelings, she keeps herself busy doing all kinds of sports to keep her mind preoccupied. Because she's such an athletic girl, she's basically considered a tomboy who acts very unladylike. She's also sadden that so many of the kids her age that she plays with, their families and everyone else are living in poverty and she feels so helpless and unable to do anything to help them. Appearance Cheyenne is usually seen around the palace dressed in her usual royal attire consisting of white pants, brown boots, and a reddish orange jacket with a black hat on top of her head. On her right leg she usually has a sheath attached to it where she carries her sword around with her, sparring with some of the guards and sometimes with her sister and Xingke. She also has short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. History Cheyenne Fe Summers is the thirteen year old Princess of the Eridian Federation who is also an unladylike, hyperactive tomboy. Her older sister, Brooklyn Fe Summers is the actual Empress of their Federation, receiving the title at the early age of fifteen years old when their parents died in the Haumea Kingdom's war, in order to keep Britannia from invading and taking over the kingdom. In retrospect, the Eris Kingdom isn't that far from the former Haumea Kingdom and the former Empress and Emperor knew that if they didn't act fast, their kingdom would be next. But what they didn't know that those that they entrusted everything to, the High Eunuchs had different things in mind. In truth, Britannia wouldn't have invaded their home if they didn't launch an attack against them and the Eunuchs knew that but lied to them and they fought to protect their home, their people and their two daughters. Their true goal was to give up much of the Federation's territory to Britannia in exchange for being made nobles. They're the ones responsible for the death of Cheyenne and Brooklyn's parents and because of that, Brooklyn became Empress, protecting over her sister and wanting to help her people. And as for Cheyenne, she was only the Princess of the Eris Kingdom, their Federation and ruling in the hands of her older sister. No longer was she able to be with her sister and play with her like she always did when their parents were alive. And the very thought of knowing that they were gone often depressed young girl, even to a point where she wanted to leave her own home and go elsewhere. Just her and her sister and no one else. But it became more impossible as things keep getting worse as the years passed on. The people of Eris were no longer living comfortable lives. Instead, they were living in poverty while Cheyenne and everyone else within the palace walls lived in the lap of luxury. Unable to do a thing, the Empress was not old enough to control everything officially for the Eunuchs stated that she had to be the age of 21 to do so. Basically, both girls were effectively prisoners within their own palace. However, they got a stroke of luck, for when Cheyenne had reached the age of 10, she ended up saving a man by the name of Li Xingke from execution for stealing some medicine and in return he promised to take her and her sister outside the palace walls. From that day, Cheyenne had high hopes that things would change for the better and instantly became friends with Xingke, given that he was appointed as the bodyguard of the Empress and the Princess of the Eris Kingdom. But even though he was now around, Cheyenne was still often lonely and always under constant watch by some 'Dumbbell of a guard' as she always says. Her hyper activeness may have returned, but in the process, she became a total tomboy and a troublemaker around the palace grounds, tormenting the Eunuchs, calling them idiots who don't know how to do their jobs, kicking them in the back of the head, playing pranks on them and even doing the same thing to the guards. She even managed to find a secret passage way to sneak out of the palace when she felt that no one would notice she was gone (which was most of the time) and would go out and play sports with kids her age. At first, she had a hard time actually getting along with them for they blamed her and her sister for the how they were living. She assured them that it wasn't their fault and there was not much either of them could do but she would bring it to the attention of the Eunuchs to see if they'll help. Cheyenne wanted to help them because she couldn't stand the fact that her people were living poorly while she actually had a nice bed to sleep in, a roof over her head and a nice meal everyday. Eventually, they all warmed up to her and any chance she had, she'd sneak out of the palace and hang out with the local kids to play. She'd even gotten the hang of some of the sports they played with each other. And they would often have running races to see who was the fastest. Cheyenne ended up being the second fastest runner out of all of them. It wasn't long before she'd gotten into swords, having played with a cardboard sword with the other kids in fake sword fights. Of course anytime she went back to the palace, or to put it bluntly, snuck back in, she'd sometimes force some of the guards to either spar with her or play some of the sports that she learned. And of course they hated it but not as much as Cheyenne hated them. Brooklyn and Xingke noticed Cheyenne's behavior change and were worried for her, that she might end up getting herself hurt with some of the things she does. But, Brooklyn was supportive in her sister finding something to do while she was busy and given that she was aware that her sister could run just as fast as a mouse, she presented her with special sneakers that gave her running and jumping skills more of a boost. They were a gift to show that no matter how far apart they were, they'd always be together. But as for sparing with the guards, she was actually using real swords with them until Xingke found out and thought it was dangerous for a girl her age to be wielding such a weapon. Instead, he gave her a fencing sword and at least when she uses it, no one will get hurt. She thought it was stupid to use such a wimpy thing but she was still able to learn how to use a sword for when she eventually gets up in her age. In reality, her change in behavior and attitude was her way of hiding how lonely she was and avoiding to talk about it. Whenever she did want to, she just couldn't think of the right words to use and so, she keeps her mind occupied with playing sports and practically torturing the palace superiors, much to her sister's dismay. For she's told her numerous of times to stop doing that but she never listens. It's her way of expressing how angry she is at her sister and Xingke that they're hardly ever around when she needs them. But she puts on a good act by keeping up her happy, tomboyish hyperactive demeanor everyday. However, recently that spirit has been killed for she'd just found out that she is to be married to Prince Carl Le Britannia in a political marriage that was arranged by the High Eunuchs and her sister. For this, she is upset that Brooklyn would agree to do such a thing to her but what she doesn't know is that Brooklyn never wanted to in the first place but the High Eunuchs swore that it would help their kingdom and its people. That was her reason for doing it but it was all a bunch of lies that the Eunuchs told. So now, Cheyenne is stuck as the one having to marry a Britannian Prince in order to help her kingdom and its people. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Cheyenne hated the fact that she was engaged to be married to Britannian Prince, Carl Le Britannia and often played pranks and did other mischievious things that would make him and others in the palace hate her. She frequently destroyed a lot of things and set off cherry bombs in an attempt to blow things up. The only thing she succeeded in blowing up was Carl's important work papers, which that had been the last straw for him and her immaturity but by that time, Cheyenne had gotten bored with destroying the palace and gave up. She'd seen that Carl was not bad of a person and instead of making him hate her, she decided to stay by his side as his fiancee but more as friends. However, over time, she had begun to fall in love with him but he was to oblivious to this fact until much recently when she declared that she was going to leave the Pendragon Palace for good but Carl protested against this and wished for her to stay. Powers & Abilities *Athletic Ability - At first, Cheyenne wasn't one for sports at the beginning but since things have begun to change within her world, both her sister and their bodyguard Xingke have been too busy to do anything with her so, she'd leave the palace walls even though she is not allowed to and would place with some of the kids playing such games like kick ball, dodge ball, roller blading, and soccer. She's played occasional baseball here and there but wasn't really good at it. She's also a very fast runner and jumper, having done races with the other kids. (This is without her special sneakers). *Fencing Skills - Even though she and her sister weren't allowed to learn battle related skills, Cheyenne still took up fencing, a fencing sword to practice with by Xingke to get the feel of it in hopes that one day she'd learn to handle a sword without hurting herself. She's gotten quite good at it and has been doing so for five years. She hopes to own a real sword some day. *Super Sneakers - A pair of shoes given to her as a gift from Brooklyn as her way of letting her little sister know that no matter what happens, she'll never forget her or leave her side. These shoes allow her to run and jump with superhuman ability. She sometimes shouts 'Acceleration Mode!' when she starts running at a faster rate of 100 miles per hour and jumps high into the air. Cheyenne Gallery Cheyenneavi001.png Cheyenne.jpg|Cheyenne at Fifteen Cheyenne summers.jpg|Princess Cheyenne Fe Summers Dallas ashanti cheyenne wallpaper.jpg|Cheyenne with Dallas and Ashanti Trivia *Originally, Cheyenne hated the fact that she was engaged to Carl but later on fell in love with him as she'd gotten older. *Cheyenne was supposed to be mirrored after Empress Tianzi from Code Geass at being a used figure-head, however, she was nothing like Tianzi as she was more outspoken, mischievious, opinionated and caused problems around the palace without facing execution for the things she did. ... Also See *Carl Le Britannia *Britannia Imperial Family